Full Burn: Act Two
by justalittlebit
Summary: Part two of the series, but can stand alone. Jaylee.


Kaylee was crushed up against the engine so hard she could feel parts of it trying to dig their way through her spine. Kinda hurt.

"Ow."

Jayne pulled his teeth off of her neck and pulled back to look at her. "Ow?"

Kaylee was panting a little. "Not… it's the…" Gave up on talking and pushed Jayne up against the opposite wall.

He growled. "Ow."

Kaylee bit his earlobe and sucked on it. Bad, bad, bad. She was supposed to be doin'… somethin'. Engine. Not Jayne. She slid her leg up the outside of his leg and scratched her nails down his belly. Gorram. How many hands did the boy have?

He slid his hands under her bottom and pulled her off her feet, holdin' her against 'im, pushin' her nethers up against little Jayne in a nice kinda way. Not that little Jayne was little.

Too many clothes.

He moaned in her ear in a way that near turned her into jelly. She slid her lips down his neck and sucked, draggin' her teeth across his skin. Half-wondered how he was plannin' to explain the hicky she was givin' him. He tasted all salty.

Took her a second to realize he was sayin' somethin'.

"Pants… pants… take… undo my gorram pants!"

Kaylee maneuvered and slid her hand down between 'em to undo the buckle on Jayne's pants. She pushed 'em down best she could. Little Jayne was awake and ready. She suddenly realized that she was still wearin' her coveralls and cursed against the skin of Jayne's neck.

She broke her hold on his skin and wiggled in a way that made Jayne moan again. He dug his fingers into her bottom and held her against 'im.

Kaylee tipped her head back and groaned softly. She had to get her clothes off. Jayne wasn't very good at communication. More thn' made up for it in other gifts, though.

He kissed her throat and growled a little. "You're… you gotta…"

He dropped her. She just barely caught herself and knew her legs weren't goin' ta be much use much longer. He leaned down and bit the top of her ear, fumblin' at the zipper of her coveralls. Kaylee tried to help, but the zipper was stuck. Or maybe Jayne couldn't work it. He pulled back and looked down at the zipper with an angry look on his face.

"What the…"

"I'll do it." Kaylee tried to push his hand away.

"Gorram…"

"I'll do it!" Kaylee slapped his hand. "You gotta… they're…" She finally got the ruttin' zipper down most've the way. Jayne shoved her back up against the engine.

"Ow!"

"Right." He stepped away, pullin' her with 'im. He lifted her up again and pushed her up against the other wall. He bit her neck, right on the spot that made her go all shivery. She had to get this gorram coverall off. She slid against the wall, makin' the arms go down her shoulders, and flapped her arms until the sleeves came off.

"Jayne…"

He grunted, suckin' on her neck, his hips already movin' like they had a mind of their own.

"Jayne!"

He pulled back an' looked at 'er kinda cranky. "What!"

"Let me go a sec."

He let her slide down until her feet touched the floor. She pushed her coveralls down the rest of the way and tried to kick 'em off her feet. Gorram… ruttin'.

Jayne growled. "Good enough." He pinned her up against the wall again. She pushed down on his shoulders to take some of the weight off her feet. Somehow they managed it so that her legs were more or less around his waist. Everythin' that counted was touchin', anyway.

Jayne moved his hips back. She dug her nails into his shoulders to hold herself up while he used one hand to guide himself into her. He groaned as he slid in.

Both of 'em froze for just a second. Jayne's head was buried against Kaylee's shoulder. He bit down a little and started movin' against her real slow. Deep and slow. Kaylee's hands went to the back of his head and dug into his hair. She tipped her head back best she could and tried not to moan too loud.

Jayne started suckin' on her shoulder, slow and hard to match his strokes. He pulled his lips off her shoulder and panted in her ear, speedin' up a little. Kaylee lifted one hand to grab part of the wall an' give herself a little leverage.

Jayne's breath was hot and hard against her ear. He was mutterin' somethin' she couldn't quite hear. Maybe it was Chinese.

Kaylee bit her lip and held back another moan. He started pullin' away a little more on every backstroke so he could thrust harder. Kaylee moved her hips in time with his, grittin' her teeth so hard she thought she'd break. He was rubbin' against everythin' just right. She could feel somethin' start coiling up in her belly, sending tingles all down her legs. The soles of her feet started burning.

Jayne was thrusting harder, pushing her hard against the wall every time he went in. Kaylee moaned before she could stop it. She couldn't catch her breath. Good. So good.

She dug her nails into his shoulder as the coil in her belly burst, sending wave after wave of pleasure all through her. Her brain stopped. When it started up again, Jayne was still goin', drawin' out the good feelin's. He gave one deep thrust and stopped, grunting in her ear as he twitched inside her. He stopped breathing, started again with a gasp and a deep shudder. He buried his face in the side've her neck and they both held still for a second, catching their breath. He kissed her neck kinda soft and pulled away, sliding out of her. She slid down the wall until her feet touched the floor. He kept hold of her shoulders.

"You okay?"

Kaylee nodded. Jayne let go of her and did his pants back up. He went lookin' for his shirt while Kaylee wiggled back into her coveralls. He came back around the engine just as she finished zipping up.

"See you at dinner." Jayne smiled and gave a little wink.

Kaylee smiled back and watched him go out the door. She looked around the engine room. Couldn't remember what she'd come in here for.


End file.
